


Biding our Time

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Zoro end a lazy day with a quiet evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding our Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrainDeadMaggot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainDeadMaggot/gifts).



> Thanks to Braindeadmaggot for helping to form this fic. We were talking and were both like "What if lazy sex?" and this happened. While it also has influence from Shaetil (big surprise) it's mostly ideas that Braindeadmaggot and I had.
> 
> Art done by DarkChibiShadow and damn, I'm in love <3

Zoro was leaning back against the bench couch reading the newspaper when Sanji popped his head up through the hatch into the crow's nest. He’d already discarded his shirt and swords; the weapons were propped against the wall, but still easily within reach. His boots and haramaki were there as well, all muddled in a mess at the far end of the bench. “Oh, there you are.”

“Yeah,” the swordsman dragged the word out slightly, lowering the newspaper to raise an eyebrow at him. “Where am I usually after dinner?”

Shrugging, Sanji climbed all the way into the room, dusting off his slacks once he was on the mats. Turning he kicked the hatch cover closed with a bang. “Well, I don’t know. You just disappeared. I didn’t even see you take the paper.”

“Robin gave it to me on my way across the deck. She was done with it and said there was an article in here about sword history.” The swordsman’s voice was calm even as he paused in his reading to hold conversation with Sanji. His face was relaxed, just a hint of his usual scowl at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh yeah?” Slipping out of his shoes Sanji made his way across the open space. He’d cleaned up for the night, smoked a cigarette while he talked with Usopp and removed his tie and jacket. He was feeling pretty relaxed after a pretty lazy day and was kind of looking for a little quiet time with Zoro as well.

“Yeah.” The chef could hear the slight grin in Zoro’s voice as he flipped back through the paper to that page. “It was more on the history of the tribe that wielded them, but there was a huge segment on the weapons themselves. Apparently they had originally been used for gardening and other tool based purposes, but when the tribe was enslaved they used them to fight back and kill their captors. It was brutal and bloody.” Glancing up, the swordsman grinned at him, a feral glint in his remaining eye.

“Fascinating.” Sanji took the paper from the other man and set it aside as he climbed into his lap. He rested a knee on each side of Zoro’s hips, settling his weight onto his thighs and draping his arms over Zoro’s shoulders. Tipping his head slightly, Sanji rested it on his own shoulder as he watched the sun begin to sink into the ocean.

“What are you doing?” Confusion could be heard in the swordsman’s voice as his hands came to rest lightly on Sanji’s back. He rubbed small circles against his spine through the thin material of his shirt, making the blond groan slightly. He’d been on his feet most of the day and his back hurt. He didn’t realize how much he’d wanted a backrub until that very moment.

“Just don’t stop doing that and we will be fine.” His eyes fluttered closed and the chef was perfectly content to just lay there in his lover’s arms. “Feels good.”

Below on deck, the sound of Brook’s violin started up, a calm and sweet melody for the evening tune. Zoro inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, resting his forehead against Sanji’s collarbone. “Your back hurt? Or just a little sore from being on your feet all day?”

“Both?” Sanji picked his head up, narrowing his eyes slightly at the sunset and questioning his own answer. “Didn’t hurt when I got up this morning, but I have been pretty busy in the kitchen today huh?”

Zoro’s fingers worked their way up his spine, kneading and pressing into the muscles of his back till he couldn’t go any higher, then pausing as Sanji straightened a little to let Zoro work at his shoulders better. Strong fingers dug into the muscles and the blond heard the swordsman click his tongue in annoyance as Sanji groaned loudly.

“The hell you doing Cook? There’s a huge knot here. I’ve told you not to hunch your shoulders as much when you are over your cutting board or this happens.” There was a sharp twist of pain as Zoro really dug his thumb into a spot, but then Sanji felt it melt away as the muscles gave and he dropped his forehead to Zoro’s shoulder with a sigh. “Feel better?” Zoro questioned as his fingers rubbed circles in the same spot for a moment.

“Yes, much.” Pressing a kiss to tanned skin, Sanji shifted his arms to wrap them under Zoro’s arms and rest his hands on the back of the bench seat. He went back to watching the sun sink below the waves as Zoro returned to massaging his back, both of them content in their own little worlds as they just rested in one another’s presence and listened to Brook’s music below.

Zoro’s hands had moved to just above the swell of his ass when Sanji felt a slight tug at his neck. He ignored it at first as the swordsman began moving his hands up again, fingers farther from his spine as he worked at relaxing the muscles of his back. His forehead was still resting against Sanji’s collarbone and he could feel the warm puffs of air against his skin from his even breathing.

Calmly the blond ran his own fingers into Zoro’s hair as he felt that tug at his neck again. Swallowing, he cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

“Undoing your shirt buttons, it’s getting in the way.” Voice slightly muffled, Zoro pulled back to try and look at Sanji, tugging on his shirt more.

“Are you using your teeth?” Sanji pulled back as well, watching as Zoro easily undid the button trapped between his teeth with his tongue before opening his mouth enough to let them fall away. “Shit, that’s kinda hot.”

“Not mad I’m drooling all over your shirt?” Raising an eyebrow, he ducked back down to do it again. Sanji studied his hair slightly as he felt Zoro tug on a button farther down his chest.

“Not with you rubbing my back like that, no.” Shaking his head, Sanji still gently pressed a hand against Zoro’s cheek to move him away. “Let me though, I can undo them faster and you can get back to my massage.”

Zoro didn’t argue, instead moving to pull the material free of his pants as Sanji deftly undid the buttons and shrugged out of the long sleeved shirt. Half folding it, he tossed it to the open bench next to them and settled into Zoro’s lap once more. “You missed quite the sunset with your head buried in my chest.”

“Not much of a choice with you using me as a couch.” Lips brushed against skin as Zoro spoke, pressing a kiss to Sanji’s collarbone as he finished. His touch was light, but lingering, a lasting affection and reverence that was rare between them as he moved his hands closer to Sanji’s sides once more.

“Ya know,” Sanji started, ignoring the comment and playing with Zoro’s earrings. “We should actually plan a little time away from the crew when we dock next. Just you and me.”

Zoro flicked his eye up to Sanji’s face as he raised an eyebrow. There was a slight questioning in his gaze, but Sanji could hear the playful tone in his voice. “You want to go out in public with me?”

“Contrary to what I would have you believe Zoro, I really do enjoy your company.” Chuckling, Sanji tugged lightly at the swordsman’s earrings. “I’m serious though. I think it would be nice to get some actual alone time, don’t you?”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Zoro’s hands moved to grip at Sanji’s ribs as he pressed another gentle kiss to his chest. “Lie down on the floor and I will do your feet if you want.”

Sanji groaned and kissed Zoro’s cheek. “You are amazing, you know that?”

“You tell me, but not normally under these kinds of circumstances.” He grinned as Sanji moved to the floor, lying on his back and raising a foot for Zoro to take. The swordsman cupped his right hand around Sanji’s heel and placed his left hand over the top of his foot, thumb resting lightly against his arch. “Usually there is an insult attached.”

“Mm, there is. Not tonight. I am enjoying myself.”

“Me too.” Zoro gave the faintest of smiles before dropping his head slightly to focus on what he was doing. Sanji laced his fingers together across his stomach and closed his eyes as the two fell silent once more. Inhaling deeply, Sanji took a moment to feel the air expand in his chest before he sighed happily and shifted his shoulders into the mats a little more.

There had been a calm serenity on the ship the entire day, even Luffy had been subdued while him and Usopp fished off the back of the Sunny. It had been nice, everyone speaking in quieter tones and just generally not wanting to ruin the nice day they had. That had carried on into the evening as they ate out on the lawn and even afterward when several members of the crew all pitched in to bring plates and serving trays back into the kitchen.

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” Sanji cracked one eye and wiggled his toes, feeling them pop as he flexed them. A slight scowl scrunched up the swordsman’s face as he shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Turning he looked out the window over his shoulder before looking back down to the blond. “The night’s barely set in and you want to know what I want to eat tomorrow?”

“And lunch and dinner too.” Tipping his head back slightly, Sanji smirked at the ceiling. “I have to be thinking about it, thought I would get some imput from the residencial plant life.”

“Oi!” Zoro twisted his thumb a bit harder into the arch of Sanji’s foot, throwing him a glare. “I can stop.”

“Nope.” Pulling that foot away, Sanji raised the other and with a smack against his heel, Zoro grabbed it to repeat his process. “Can I have a cigarette?”

“You’re asking?” The swordsman snorted back a laugh. “Well shit, might as well then.”

Digging into his pants pocket, Sanji pulled out his pack and lighter, tapping one out and setting it against his lip. “Ya know,” he started, pausing to suck in that first drag before blowing it out his nose. “I could make quiche.”

“Mm,” Zoro nodded in agreement, rubbing at Sanji’s arch with his thumb. “As long as you make one that’s got meat for Luffy.”

Sanji chuckled, setting his smokes and lighter aside and looking up to Zoro. The other man seemed focused on what he was doing and Sanji took the chance to run his other foot up the swordsman’s leg to brush his toes against his inner thigh. “What about you?”

Zoro glanced down to Sanji’s foot, but ignored him as he ran his thumb up the bottom of his foot in retaliation. Sanji jerked from his hold, he couldn’t help it, was natural reaction and Zoro simply dropped his arms to his own knees with a sigh. “I’m good with whatever. Surprise me.”

“Oh, bad call Marimo.” Grinning, Sanji rolled to one shoulder to look for the ashtray that had to be nearby.

“It’s over on the trunk.” With a groan, Zoro stood and walked across the room to pick up the small silver ash tray that had somehow made it up here and never back to the kitchen. Sitting on the floor next to Sanji, Zoro held it out and the blond tapped some ash into it before it was set aside. “I didn’t want it to get tipped over when I was working out earlier.”

“Aw, you’re so charming.” With a snort, he grinned up at Zoro from around his cigarette.

“This place smells like an ashtray enough as it is with you smoking up here. I didn’t want it in the mats too. Bad enough I kiss you.”

“Speaking of that,” Sitting up, the blond leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Zoro’s mouth. He felt the frown tug at the swordsman’s lips before he shifted slightly to kiss him fully on the mouth and pull away. “Thank you.”

“For?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, licking at his lip. “All I can taste is your stupid cigarette. It’s gross.”

“You’re gross.”

“Real mature Sanji.” Zoro scoffed, throwing the blond a half-hearted glare. Then he raised a hand, cupped it around the back of the blond’s neck and pulled him close anyway, resting his forehead against Sanji’s own. His tone dropped to that quiet and gentle murmur that he mostly used with Chopper. “You’re welcome.”

Sanji pecked him on the mouth again before lying back on the floor and pulling in a drag. He exhaled a cloud of smoke, tipping his head back toward the ceiling as he did. Zoro leaned back on his hands next to him and the blond moved to rest his head on the swordsman’s thigh.

The two stayed like that for a while, Zoro shifting to hold his weight on one arm as he played with Sanji’s hair with the other. Brook continued to play on the deck below and the sounds of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing could be heard as well. Low whoops and laughs as they ran about.

Sanji finished his cigarette and tipped his head back slightly to look at Zoro with both eyes. He’d pushed his bangs aside and was grinning to himself as he traced one of the blond’s eyebrows with a finger. “Zoro,” he started, his voice low. Even now, after all this time, seeing the swordsman at ease made Sanji seem to want him even more. “Make love to me tonight.”

“Yeah?” The swordsman paused, raising an eyebrow at him. He had a dopey grin on his face like the blond had just come up with the best idea ever. It wasn’t something they did often, usually only having time for quick fucks here or there, or needing to get out some pent up stress left over from having a fight that just didn’t meet their needs properly.

They were rough and aggressive most of the time. They would throw one another into walls, bite and kick and scratch as well. Sling insults and purposely try to piss one another off in the race to see who could make who cum first. Sanji didn’t want any of that tonight. He wanted to simply be with Zoro and enjoy his company and companionship. “Yeah.”

He tipped his head back just a little more as Zoro leaned down to kiss him. Both turned their heads slightly to meet and Sanji raised his hand to run it through green hair. Zoro’s hand snapped out, grabbing him around the wrist and holding him there. His hold was loose, the chef could have easily pulled free, but it was enough for Sanji to break their kiss and furrow his brow in question.

“Cigarette.” Zoro muttered quietly, pushing the blond’s hand out and away from him. “I don’t think either of us want to be on fire right now.”

“Oh, but it’s fun.” Sitting up with a grin, Sanji pulled one final drag off the almost burnt smoke and snubbed it out in the tray, blowing smoke toward the ceiling of the room. Turning back to Zoro, he settled into his lap once more, wrapping his arms around the swordsman’s neck and leaning in for a kiss.

Zoro shifted under him, pulling one leg up and creating a hollow for the blond to rest in as his arms slid up his back once more. Sanji could feel Zoro’s finger-tips trail up his spine, mapping out every curve and dip of muscle as he did before his hands splayed flat against his shoulder blades.

In turn, Sanji’s fingers played with the short hairs at the nape of the swordsman’s neck, eyes closing as he focused on the slowness of their kiss. There was no hurry tonight, no need to rush and both seemed to feel that tranquility in the air as they kept their pace calm and languid. He moved a hand down, splaying his fingers across Zoro’s chest, thumb idly rubbing over the swell of his lover’s pec and smiled into their kiss as the marimo gave the smallest groan from the action.

“Feel good?” Sanji asked, pulling away to lick at the corner of his mouth. Zoro chased him, kissing at his cheek and trailing across his jaw toward his ear and down his neck. Each press of lips was light, lingering just a moment before moving on.

When Zoro pressed a kiss to Sanji’s adam’s apple, he paused. “Yeah,” he breathed out and Sanji could feel his breath, hot over his warming skin. Under his hand, Zoro’s heart beat was steady and strong. “This is… yeah, this is a good change.”

“All my ideas are good.” Sanji let his eyes slide closed as he tipped his head back toward the ceiling.

Zoro snorted, nipping at his throat. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say Cook.”

Sanji scoffed, tugging on Zoro’s hair. “Name one that wasn’t.”

“Chocolate sauce.” Came the answer, a gentle bite to his collar bone reminding him exactly as to why it hadn’t been a good idea.

“Yeah, okay, you got me there. That was a disaster, wasn’t it?” Frowning at the ceiling, Sanji leaned back a little more and settled his weight against Zoro’s hands.

“Disaster doesn’t even begin to cover it.” The swordsman moved one hand to slip into the hem of his pants, simply resting there as he gripped the material to hold Sanji from falling over. The tips of his fingers brushed against his pubic hair, but Zoro made no attempts to go any further. Not that Sanji really cared. Yeah, he was beginning to get aroused, but it was a small flare deep in his gut and nothing he felt the immediate need to act upon. This was exactly what he wanted from tonight.

“Probably.” Chuckling, he shifted on his knees, stretching his legs out behind Zoro and dropping his ass into the other man’s bent leg. Zoro picked his head up to look at him as Sanji sighed happily and dropped both arms to his knees. “The look on your face was funny.”

“Yes, _hilarious_.” Zoro rolled his eye and huffed. “So, this… did you have a plan in mind or just to see how things played out?”

“Do you have a plan?” Sanji raised an eyebrow at him as Zoro looked away with a shrug. “Aw, you do, don’t you? Marimo’s got a plan that’s even possibly maybe romantic?”

“Shut up!” Zoro pushed Sanji off him, but the blond was laughing, falling over onto the floor as the swordsman stood up.

“Wait,” Sanji gasped as he tried to calm his laughter. He reached out a hand but it fell uselessly to the mats as the older man walked across the room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Come back.”

“I’m only grabbing this.” Letting his trunk lid close, Zoro raised his hand, the bottle of lubricant they kept inside visible between his fingers. “You really think one insult is going to keep me from you?”

Zoro kneeled over him, straddling his waist as Sanji was rolled on his side, and the blond turned his head to look up at him through his bangs. “Well… I was hoping that maybe it would work. If we drag this out too much you may actually begin to grow moss. Then it will spread onto me and I don’t look good in green.”

“You’re a real asshole, you know that Sanji.” Zoro thunked the cap of lube off his temple before setting it aside and leaning over him, effectively trapping Sanji between the swordsman and the floor. He wormed an arm under the blond’s shoulders and kissed his ear. “Maybe that’s the plan. If I can drag this out long enough, as you say, maybe I can finally convince you that being a plant isn’t so bad.”

“It’s really weird when you insult yourself to insult me Marimo.” Snorting back a laugh, Sanji tried to wiggle free, but it only seemed to get Zoro to drop his weight onto him more. “Lemme up Zoro! This isn’t fair!”

“Hm, seems fair to me. Stop struggling. Moss requires a stationary place to grow. You are making it difficult.” Zoro sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and ground his hips down against Sanji's side. “Shit,” he muttered into blond hair, keeping his body still as he firmly pressed his growing arousal into the blond.

Sanji stopped trying to escape. Instead, he squirmed until he successfully rolled over onto his back to look up at Zoro. The swordsman’s eye was closed as he panted slightly above him. The chef dropped one knee to the side and tapped his fingers on the mats. “A little flustered are you?”

Zoro leaned down and kissed him in answer. There was a little more need in his actions now than before but the touch was still soft and slow. Sanji raised his arms once more, moaning into the kiss as he wrapped his arms about Zoro's neck.

Without breaking the kiss, Zoro moved over him again, changing the position of his arms and sliding back on his knees until he settled his weight on Sanji fully. Not that he minded, the feel of his lover's body over his own was welcoming, the notion that this was real and solid and steady something he’d almost been craving all damned day.

One of Zoro's hands slid down Sanji's side to grasp at his hip as he lightly ground against him once more. Both were growing more excited, Sanji could feel Zoro's length against his own and he gasped into their kiss at the spark of want that flared through him.

The swordsman took advantage of it, slipping his tongue against the blond's and caressing the roof of his mouth slowly. Still there was no rush to their movements and they remained as they were, kissing one another as the urge to go farther slowly built within them.

Zoro seemed to reach that point first though, wrapping the arm under Sanji’s shoulders just a bit tighter before rolling them over. He pulled the blond fully onto him, slipping a knee between Sanji’s legs and arching up against him. Wherever their bodies touched, heat seemed to flare across the chef’s skin and he moved to kiss along his lover’s throat as the swordsman’s hands slid up his back once more.

“Sanji,” Zoro started, swallowing. His voice was husky and a bit breathless, but not overly so. Tipping his head back more, the marimo exposed his throat fully and Sanji felt a new surge rush through him at the action. Zoro trusted him completely, opening himself up on multiple levels and not even thinking twice about it.

The arm still around Sanji’s shoulders loosened a moment before gripping tightly once more. The swordsman’s free leg came up as well, wrapping around the blond’s hip. Sanji could feel the swordsman’s arousal, his length hard against the chef’s thigh. Sanji couldn’t help the groan as Zoro ground his hips against him, speaking lowly in his ear. “I want you to take me.”

They swapped all the time, but when it usually came to these nights, these quiet moments that were far and few in between their hectic everyday lives, it was Zoro who led. Sanji almost preferred it that way just so he could settle back and enjoy how Zoro would take his time. There was always a reverence the swordsman showed during these specific encounters, mapping out Sanji’s body with care and respect. It reminded the chef of how the swordsman polished and sharpened his katana, yet there was also a hesitation there undermining it all and Sanji enjoyed being selfish about being the only one to see him that way. “Are you sure?” He found himself asking and felt Zoro nod as calloused fingers brushed gently down his spine.

Burying his nose into the crook of Zoro’s shoulder, Sanji grinned broadly, even as his hips ground slowly against his lover’s. “I love you.”

“You’re a romantic fool.” Zoro huffed above him, but there was no bite to his words and Sanji could just see him rolling his eye.

“And you are catering to that tonight.” Picking his head up, he rose on one arm slightly, looking down at Zoro. There was a slight blush that ran across his cheeks as the swordsman looked off to the side with a shrug. Leaning down, Sanji kissed him full on the mouth, running the fingers of his other hand through Zoro’s hair and rubbing his thumb against his earrings.

Zoro reacted instantly, humming into the kiss and pressing their bodies flush wherever he could. The knee between Sanji’s legs slid up slowly, rubbing carefully against his sac. The blond pushed back, creating the perfect amount of pressure as he focused on deepening their kiss.

The swordsman’s hands were suddenly everywhere, kneading into Sanji’s upper arms and dragging short nails down his spine. One hand snaked between them, easily popping the button to the chef’s dress slacks before running his fingers along the hem. He slipped them lower, brushing along the path of fine hairs and trailing down to pause just before reaching the base of his arousal.

“Don’t stop.” Breaking the kiss, Sanji gasped against Zoro’s mouth, licking at his lip and rocking into his lover’s hand. He wanted the other man to keep going, wanted to feel his teasing touches along his length.

“I was just thinking,” Zoro started, a thoughtful hum to his words as his fingers focused on smoothing the courser hair of the blond’s groin. “I want those weird shredded potatoes you make. Ya know the one’s you fry and cover in salt.”

“Hashbrowns?” Sanji pulled back enough to look at Zoro, scrunching his nose slightly as he did so. “Yeah, okay, I can do that. That’s not a bad idea actually. Would go rather well with the quiche. Good job Marimo.” Leaning down, he pecked him on the mouth. “Lunch next. I was thinking something light and then a real nice and heavy dinner. I’m gonna make bread.” He gave Zoro a confirming nod and grinned at him. “Sound good?”

Zoro didn’t answer him, instead cupping the back of Sanji’s head and guiding him to rest his cheek on the swordsman’s shoulder as he finally brushed his fingers along the chef’s length. The blond gasped, jerking his hips against Zoro’s hand before he gave a low groan. The swordsman kissed his neck, mapping a trail over his skin until he reached the juncture at jaw and ear.

His hand slid up to tangle in Sanji’s hair, keeping his head still as he inhaled and breathed against the blond’s ear, the slightest hint of a moan in his words as he traced fingertips around the head of the chef’s member. “Make me beef stew.”

Sanji groaned and tried to pull away as a flush of arousal washed through him, but Zoro held him there by his hair and bit at his ear. “Why you can make talking about food sound so fucking erotic, I have no idea Zoro.”

“It’s the sound of my voice,” Zoro explained easily, chuckling lowly. Sanji could feel the vibrations hum through their bodies as Zoro finally wrapped his hand fully around Sanji’s length. He moved his other hand to the blond’s pants and tugged them down over one hip. “I could say anything in that tone and you’d just melt.”

“Yeah, probably.” Getting the hint, Sanji pushed himself up onto hands and knees, then stood, regretting the loss of Zoro’s hand as he slipped from his pants. Drawing the zipper, the chef took off his pants, folding them in half and tossing them over to Zoro’s clothes at the far end of the bench.

He watched from his view point, one hand lazily sliding down his own abs as Zoro raised his hips and pulled his pants off as well, his erection coming to rest heavily against his lower stomach. Sanji let his eyes trail over his lover’s body as he contemplated what to make with the stew for dinner. “You want barley or rice with it? Oh, why am I even asking, you want rice.”

“Yup!” Zoro grinned at him happily as Sanji dropped to his knees and crawled over him once more. The swordsman raised his arms, wrapping them around Sanji’s shoulders and tugging him down for another kiss as Sanji settled his slim weight between tanned thighs.

The swordsman inhaled deeply through his nose, raising his hips as he groaned into the kiss and Sanji met him, feeling the heat of his lover against his own flushed skin. One arm left Sanji’s shoulder, dropping to the mat and groping about until Zoro’s fingers met the lube. Pulling it close, the swordsman’s attention went back to their kiss, long and slow movements as they lingered on sensation and just being able to be close to one another.

Sanji was grateful for Zoro’s willingness to agree to this night so easily. He knew this really wasn’t the marimo’s idea of a perfect evening. While they both could appreciate a quiet evening in one another’s company and would often be found sitting on deck or in the kitchen discussing things quietly, an actual romantic encounter like this was something Zoro always seemed reluctant to partake in.

To be honest, Sanji always greatly enjoyed coaxing the stoic and rough edged swordsman out of that comfortable area and into this side of things. For Zoro to so easily agree to it tonight just made it even better.

A flutter rose up his throat, one of adoration and affection for the other man. Sanji moaned into their kiss, shifting his hips to hold his weight and moving both hands up into spiky green hair. It was always so soft and fluffy, two words that would make Zoro scowl and flip him off, or punch him in the arm if he was close enough, but Sanji enjoyed running his fingers through it just the same.

“I love you,” he breathed against Zoro’s lips, feeling the other man kiss at the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

The swordsman hummed, tipping his head into Sanji’s touch slightly, slowly rolling his hips up against Sanji’s own. A new spark of arousal ran over his skin each time their arousals slid against one another. “You said that already.”

“Well it’s true.”

“I know.” Zoro opened his eye, the gray of his iris a small ring around a blown pupil. His cheeks were flushed still and his lips swollen and shiny from their kissing. The other man licked at his bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth as obvious enjoyment at having Sanji’s fingers in his hair crossed his face.

“Say it back asshole.” Gently, the blond tugged on the swordsman’s hair, but all he did was chuckle and inhale deeply.

Zoro met his eye, raising a hand to thread his bangs back behind his ear so he could see both of Sanji’s eyes. He paused then, gaze moving across Sanji’s face before Zoro quirked one corner of his mouth, making that little dimple show. “I love you, Sanji.”

Sanji felt his face relax into a gentle smile as he reached for the bottle next to them. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Zoro’s forehead. “You ready for tonight?”

“As about as I will ever be. I only do this ‘cause it makes you happy Love-Cook.”

“Uhuh,” Sanji sat up, still grinning and flicked the cap open with his thumb. “Clearly you get no enjoyment out of being affectionate with me. Who was I to assume that you cared?”

The swordsman snorted, pulling one leg up and dropping his knee to the side. “I’ve told you it’s always been about the sex. Feelings are for idiot blonds.”

Clicking his tongue, Sanji rolled his eyes and smeared the lubricant across his fingers in a half-assed attempt to warm it. Bracing his weight on his left arm, he leaned over the swordsman once more as he ran his fingers along Zoro’s inner thigh. The blond watched as Zoro’s eye rolled slightly and his breath hitched when he lightly circled his entrance with a finger before he leaned down to kiss him deeply.

Zoro responded by wrapping his arm around Sanji’s, fingers kneading at his upper arm and tracing the muscles there as they shared yet another slow and passionate kiss. Pulling away, eyes half closed, Sanji took a moment to take in Zoro’s features once more.

The swordsman had shifted his focus from Sanji’s kiss to his hand as the blond still kept teasing him with gentle and light touches. The flush across his cheeks had grown darker and his breathing a bit heavier. His lips remained parted as his eye remained closed. Sanji hummed happily at the sight, a lopsided grin quirking one corner of his mouth. “Guess I’m an idiot then.”

Gasping, Zoro threw his head back and dug his shoulders into the mat as Sanji pressed the first finger in smoothly. Rolling his head slightly, he swore under his breath and the grip on Sanji’s arm tightened as well. Groaning lowly, he thrust his hips against the cook’s hand, opening his eye to look up at him.

Sanji fell into a slow rhythm along with Zoro’s rocking hips, leaning down to kiss him again. Hell, to be honest, he’d be happy to spend the rest of the evening doing nothing more than that. The chef was sure that Zoro wouldn’t be though, now that they had begun and his own arousal might disagree as well.

Pulling away, he pressed a second finger in with the first, feeling the vibrations of a groan against his mouth as Zoro bucked against his hand. “Fuck,” the swordsman whispered, swallowing and pressing a rapid series of quick kisses to the corner of Sanji’s mouth. He groaned again, his other arm wrapping around the blond’s back once more and tugging him close.

“Careful,” Sanji kissed at his ear, licking along the shell as he wobbled on his knees from Zoro knocking him off balance. He worked his fingers slowly, reveling in just how expressive the swordsman was being. Seemed like he was going to pull all the stops for Sanji tonight. A new flutter of want settled into Sanji’s gut as he thrust his fingers as far as he could, spreading them deep within his lover.

“Shit, Zoro,” he murmured against the swordsman’s ear. The other man swallowed, breaking the quickening pants that sounded loud this close to Sanji’s ear and he moaned lowly at it. “You’re so fucking hot and tight.”

“Ya gotta go and ruin a good thing by opening your trap, don’tcha Cook?” Zoro grumbled even as his hips kept rocking to meet Sanji’s hand. “I was enjoying myself till you opened your yap.”

“I can stop.” Sanji paused and half pulled his fingers away before the arm across his shoulders tightened dangerously so.

Zoro turned his head slightly and growled low in his ear. “Don’t you even fucking think about it asshole.”

“That’s what I thought.” Chuckling, Sanji nosed at Zoro’s chin till he could kiss him fully on the mouth once more. Zoro’s hand slid up into his hair and the one wrapped around his own arm loosened its hold as well. The larger man kissed the blond back eagerly, pausing to exhale a low groan when Sanji pressed a third finger in as well. His hips jerked against the chef’s hand before the swordsman took new interest in their kiss, once more returning it to that slow and calm nature that had started this evening.

His fingers played in the chef’s hair as small grunts and moans rumbled in his throat. Sanji was enjoying every little sound, echoing them with his own as he leisurely worked to properly prepare the swordsman.

Once more the focus became their kiss, the gentle and unhurried nature mirrored from Sanji’s movements. Occasionally Zoro’s entire body would twitch when Sanji rubbed against his prostate, but all it seemed to do was encourage the marimo to continue to kiss him and well, Sanji wasn’t going to argue that point at all.

Finally though, it was Zoro who broke the kiss, breath coming out in pants as he swallowed. “Okay, Cook.” Nodding he arched his body into the blond’s thrust, eye closing as he did so. “I’ve had enough of you teasing me.”

“I could stay like this all night, you know that.” Sanji kissed at Zoro’s collarbone, pulling his fingers away and reaching for the lube once more. “You are absolutely stunning like this.”

“Sh— Shut up.” Zoro snapped, pushing his hand into Sanji’s face and looking off to the side. The chef chuckled, but didn’t answer, busying himself with getting more of the lubricant warmed against his palm before wrapping his hand around his own arousal.

He gave a low groan, eyes closing as Sanji tipped his head back toward the ceiling. Below him, he could hear Zoro suck in a sharp breath. “Shit, Sanji, come on.”

Cracking one eye, the blond forced himself to let go of his length and ran a hand down Zoro’s raised knee. “Like what you see Marimo?”

“I wouldn’t be fucking you if I didn’t Cook.” He snapped at him, but the words lacked all their normal bite. Keeping Sanji’s gaze, Zoro spread his legs more, giving the cook all the room he needed to settle between them. Raising a leg slightly, Sanji took the hint and grabbed the swordsman’s calf, hiking his leg up onto the blond’s shoulder.

With his free hand, he lined himself up against his lover, taking a moment to let his eyes wander over the sight before him. The swordsman’s head was raised just slightly as he watched Sanji with calculating intent, eye lidded with his affection. It was a weird emotion to see on the marimo’s face, but it seemed to fit so perfectly with the mood they had set this evening.

Trailing his eyes back down Zoro’s body, Sanji pressed the head of his member against the swordsman’s entrance. He groaned lowly as he felt himself slip into the other man’s warmth, his lover’s entire person relaxing at the feel of them joining as one. Zoro gasped, his breath hitching in his throat as his head fell back against the floor and his fingers scratched at the mats under him.

Letting go of himself as he slowly slid deeper, Sanji braced his arms, hands planted near Zoro’s own and closed his eyes, getting lost in the heat of the other man. Zoro’s hand wrapped around Sanji’s right wrist, grounding him there as he raised his other leg and tried to pull Sanji in at a faster pace.

Normally, he would have gone along with it, snapping his hips into the swordsman and pulling a needy groan from him as breathless demands of “faster” and “harder” fell from Zoro’s lips. Instead, this time the blond reached back and stopped Zoro’s advances, leaning over him to kiss at his chest. “Not tonight.”

The leg that had been on Sanji’s shoulder fell away. “You’re _killing_ me here with this.” The swordsman moaned the word, jerking his hips up and groaning at the way he managed to force Sanji a little farther than the blond wanted. “I know you wanted romance, but fuck; come on.”

“We are doing this my way.” Sanji mumbled into the dip between Zoro’s pecs. As he spoke, he slid deeper into the heat of his lover, taking his time and enjoying each delicious inch as he went. “You had the option for this to go the other way.”

“I know.” Groaning, Zoro bucked his hips, gasping as he was able to force Sanji that last little bit, the blond’s hips falling flush against the swordsman. “Fuck, finally,” he moaned out, his hand moving to grip Sanji’s chin and raise his head. Sanji lifted his eyes to meet the other man’s and frowned at the slight smirk he saw. “You could have at least given me _that_ Sanji.”

“Are you happy now, brute? And you said I ruined the atmosphere.”

“Mm, not yet.” Sitting up slightly, Zoro raised Sanji’s chin even more and the blond got the hint, meeting him in a passionate kiss. The chef felt his slight annoyance at his lover melt away as the swordsman focused on how his tongue pressed against Sanji’s. Zoro’s hips started a slow rock that quickly had the blond joining in as he moaned into the swordsman’s mouth.

Sanji tried to chase him when Zoro broke the kiss, but his hand pushed the blond’s head down to kiss at his throat again. The swordsman inhaled deeply and swallowed as Sanji nipped at his collarbone and licked a slow trail up his throat to his jaw. “And now?” he asked when he paused at Zoro’s ear, his tongue sliding over the lobe where his earrings pierced the soft flesh.

“Yeah,” There was a smile in Zoro’s voice, that quirk at one corner of his mouth as his thick fingers ran through Sanji’s hair. “I’m good.”

Sanji shifted his weight once more, half dropping onto the swordsman’s chest as they fell into a slow rhythm. The blond buried his nose into Zoro’s neck, kissing at any skin he could as he panted softly. Freeing his wrist from his lover’s grip, the chef laced their fingers together.

Zoro’s breath was hot on his neck, each exhale somewhere between a pant and a low moan. With each slow roll of Sanji’s hips, Zoro met him, one leg keeping Sanji from pulling too far away while the other had been thrown wide against the floor.

The chef braced his weight on his forearm, raising his head to press a lingering kiss against Zoro’s cheek. The hand clasped with his gripped tightly, refusing to loosen or let go, a silent reassurance from the swordsman he’d never voice out-loud. The hand in Sanji’s hair slid down, the touch light as Zoro ran his fingers down his spine.

Sanji arched into the touch, throwing his head back and groaning as he thrust sharply into his lover. Under him the swordsman gasped loudly at the action, clearly enjoying the slightly rougher treatment, especially if the slight smirk on his mouth was anything to go by.

“You did that on purpose! Are you trying to ruin the mood?” Sanji snapped, pulling back to press in as slow as he possibly could just to frustrate Zoro even more.

The swordsman’s face screwed up into a comical mix of enjoyment and irritation. “You know I can only tolerate so much of your mushy crap before I begin to feel my brain leaking out of my ears.”

“If you have one left.” Sanji shot him an unimpressed glare and rolled his eyes, pausing in his movements. He grit his teeth as the swordsman kept rolling his hips against him, the motion slow, but fluid. He got the sudden urge to just pull out and leave, turning his face to the side and hiding behind his bangs. Shitty fucker knew how to ruin everything.

Sanji wasn’t expecting Zoro to stop moving as a hand cupped his cheek. The blond could feel the callouses on his skin as the other man coaxed Sanji to face him once more. “Okay,” the marimo started, eyes lidded and voice low. A slight blush ran over his cheeks that matched the flush of the rest of his skin. “M’sorry. You know this is a struggle for me.”

“I do.” Frowning, Sanji leaned down anyways, pecking him on the mouth. Pressing his forehead tight against Zoro’s he closed his eyes and gently rolled his hips once more. The swordsman gave a breathy moan, the exhale warm on his own lips. “I should know better than to expect you to fully cooperate and give me a night like this.”

“You saying I can’t?” Zoro jerked his head away, raising an eyebrow at him. Both his hands moved to the blond’s ass, kneading his fingers as he began to meet each slow thrust of Sanji’s hips once more.

“I’m say—” Sanji broke off into a groan, breath hitching in his throat as Zoro used his grip to stop the chef from moving as the swordsman continued bucking his hips shallowly as he kept Sanji from pulling away. “I’m saying I think sometimes I expect too much of you romantically.” Each word was panted out as Sanji let his body succumb to the feeling of Zoro slowly grinding against him.

Raising his head off the mats, Zoro kissed at Sanji’s cheek, his lips lingering a moment as he swallowed. Sanji could hear the breathlessness in his tone as he spoke. “Do you like that Sanji? The slow feel of me fucking you? I can feel your hips trembling each time I pull you tight against me.”

Sanji groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he bucked his hips. Fucking swordsman. Zoro licked at the chef’s ear as he chuckled lowly. “Thought so.” Sanji clicked his tongue in annoyance, but gave in, wrapping an arm under Zoro’s shoulders as he braced himself with his other arm.

The swordsman kept kissing his cheek, light presses of his lips, over and over again, in time to his hips. Tipping his head into the simple affection, Sanji let his eyes slide close once more, deciding that feeling rather than seeing was what he wanted right now.

Zoro was all around him, one arm moving from his ass and up his back to cup against the nape of his neck as he encouraged Sanji to start to rock with him. He mumbled random little things into Sanji’s ear, nipping at the lobe as he did so. Sanji could feel his mood lighten once more as he pulled back to smile down at his lover. Zoro was trying as best the musclehead could to give Sanji what he wanted and that had to be the most endearing thing of all.

“What?” Zoro paused in all his movements, narrowing his eye at Sanji as if he’d done something wrong again. The blond simply shook his head, leaning down to kiss the other man. He put all he had into it, starting slow and easily coaxing Zoro to deepen it. He slid his tongue over the swordsman’s lip, humming into their kiss when he opened his mouth for Sanji. The hand at his neck slid up into Sanji’s hair once more, Zoro’s thumb rubbing idly in his hair as the two of them moved fluidly against one another.

“Okay,” Zoro spoke, voice half muffled as he did so without breaking their kiss. Sanji snorted back a laugh, chasing after him when the swordsman tried to pull away. Zoro pat the back of his head and turned his head to the side slightly, just enough to break their kiss. Sanji rested his forehead against Zoro’s temple, licking at his lip and panting as he pulled his hips back to grind into the swordsman once more.

Both men paused, groaning together as Zoro raised his hips to meet the blond, pressing tightly against one another for a moment. Sanji could feel how deep he was inside his lover, how Zoro’s body twitched and moved around him as he lightly bucked his hips, giving the other man what Sanji knew he craved as the swordsman’s leg held him flush against Zoro’s hips.

He couldn’t help it, craning his neck, Sanji met Zoro’s lips in another sensual kiss, trying to convey just how much he appreciated all that Zoro was trying to go through to make him happy. The swordsman complied for a moment, kissing him back slowly, but eagerly before he pulled his head back once more. “Oh- _kay,_ ” He started, shifting his shoulders on the mats and running his hands up Sanji’s arms.

“Are you not enjoying this?” Sanji rose up on his arm, wiggling his hips a little as he smirked down at Zoro. The way the mosshead’s eye rolled back and he dropped back to the mats with a moan was all Sanji needed in answer really, but he was interested to see what Zoro was after as well.

He kept rolling his hips, pulling back till just the head of his length remained in the heat of his lover, before pressing back in smoothly. It took Zoro a minute to regain himself from just laying on the floor in a panting mess between Sanji’s arms. “Get off.” Zoro demanded breathlessly making Sanji raise an eyebrow at him.

“Excuse you?” He asked, rocking into the larger man a little harder, knowing that was the swordsman’s weakness. Zoro’s body tensed as Sanji watched him visibly try to fight back the want to break their calm mood and convince Sanji to forgo the gentleness so the blond would just fuck him into the mats. The sentiment was heartwarming.

“Come on, get off. I— I wanna try something.” Zoro pushed at his chest, clearly torn between what he wanted to do for Sanji and what he wanted Sanji to do to him. With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Sanji complied, sitting back on his heels as Zoro sat up.

Snatching the lube off the floor, Zoro got into Sanji’s space, cupping his cheek and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “Lie back,” he murmured against the blond’s mouth, sliding his hand down to push at his chest.

Sanji let himself be pushed back, resting on his elbows and stretching out his legs as he narrowed his eyes at Zoro. “What are you doing?” he asked, watching as Zoro climbed over him, resting lightly on Sanji’s thighs and flicking the cap to the lubricant open. The swordsman just shrugged, focusing on what he was doing, squirting a generous amount of lube into his palm.

Snapping the cap shut, he set it aside and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the blond’s erection. Sanji hissed as the cold substance met his arousal, but Zoro was there to distract him with a kiss as he slowly gripped him tight and slid his hand from base to tip, rubbing his thumb across the head of Sanji’s length. “We always do this the other way,” Zoro started lowly.

“No we don’t.” Sanji shot back, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Zoro’s wrist and still his hand.

“Yes,” Zoro corrected. “Whenever you want this lovey-dovey shit, it’s me fucking you.” Tipping his head, Zoro pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Sanji’s mouth, lingering there as he spoke. His voice was still low, seeming lost in memories. “One of my favorite things about those nights is when you climb on top of me.”

“I do that all the time.” Sanji pecked his cheek, chuckling lowly at his lover. Zoro was so strange sometimes, he really wondered what went on in the other man’s brain.

“Yeah,” he could feel the smile tug at his mouth before Zoro shook his head. “But not like this… There is something in the way you move that’s different. I want to try to show you.”

“Okay,” Sanji nodded against Zoro’s temple as he whispered the simple word. Who was he to get in the swordsman’s way? They both had their favored positions depending on their coupling, but one they both seemed to share was Sanji’s love of sinking down onto the swordsman in the height of arousal. Zoro; well Zoro didn’t seem to care to be in his current position as much as Sanji did.

There was some hesitation on the swordsman’s part as Sanji slid his hand down to his lover’s hip, encouraging him forward. Letting go of Sanji’s length for the moment, Zoro moved with the blond till he was settled a bit more comfortably on his knees straddling Sanji’s lap. The blond could feel his member slip against the swordsman’s ass and bit his lip as Zoro shifted on his knees a little.

“I wanna do this Cook,” Zoro grunted out, reaching back behind him to wrap his fingers around Sanji’s needy arousal. Sanji didn’t speak, biting harder at his lip as he let his eyes trail over Zoro’s flushed skin to his own neglected arousal between them. The chef tried to focus on the flushed tip and the shine of smeared precum but that only lasted until he felt Zoro line up and press back against him.

The feel of sinking into the heat of the swordsman wasn’t new, far from it, but seeing him from this angle was a rare treat. Zoro, normally so confident and sure of his movements, was hesitant, body tense as the head of the chef’s length slipped past his entrance. Sanji groaned loudly, letting his head fall back and bucking his hips up as he tried to get the swordsman to sheath him fully once again. Gasping at the action, Zoro let go of Sanji’s length and slid lower till they were joined once more.

Sanji watched as his lover seemed to focus more on relaxing his body for a moment and could feel small trembles against his thighs. The unfamiliarity of the position was clear on Zoro’s face with his nose scrunched slightly as he adjusted. They were both panting when the swordsman rested his wrists on Sanji’s shoulders, eye closed and his head bowed slightly.

Sanji could feel the other man’s body pulse all around him and he reached up to raise Zoro’s chin with his fingertips. “You good?”

The swordsman’s eye cracked open and a faint smile graced one side of his mouth. “Yeah,” he swallowed and nodded. “I’m good. This is—”

Sanji cut him off, not caring to hear what was most likely going to be some snarky comment. “I love you, you know that.” Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Zoro’s forehead and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

“We’re going slow.”

“Of course,” Sanji moved his hands to settle on Zoro’s hips, moving his fingers ever so gently and enticing the small rocks the swordsman was starting. “You’re in control here.” He kept his voice low and soothing, hoping his calmness would encourage Zoro more. “It’s why I love this position so much. It gives me the control.”

“I just— I don’t know. I just don’t like it.”

Sanji leaned up, moving one arm to wrap around Zoro’s lower back and kissed his throat. “You don’t have to have a reason Marimo. But, I gotta say, you look fucking hot riding me like this. I may have to try to get you to do it more often.”

“I hate you.” Zoro buried his nose into Sanji’s hair and wrapped an arm tight around his shoulders making the blond chuckle. Sanji rolled his hips up cautiously to see how Zoro would react to it and was pleased by the gasp that dropped off into a moan in return.

“No you don’t.” Sanji murmured into Zoro’s ear, licking at his earrings as he did so. The swordsman didn’t answer right away, letting Sanji’s attention drift back to the way they moved against one another. Sanji kept his hands on Zoro’s hips, using the leverage he had there to guide his lover as he grew used to the position and just how much control he actually had.

He was so caught up in the way Zoro was beginning to grow more confident, grinding down onto his arousal with deep, slow rolls of his hips, he missed the way the other man hummed in his ear. “Hey,” Zoro started, pulling back from Sanji’s neck and frowning at him. It only lasted a moment as the blond bucked his hips, making the swordsman’s breath catch in his throat. “You know— you know how I’ll lie back?” He panted out, letting his head tip back a little.

“Yeah?” Sanji could picture what Zoro meant in his head. Instead of being wrapped around one another like they were now, the swordsman would sprawl out below him, running his hands along the blond’s legs. It gave Sanji even more leverage as he was able to twist and move his body to increase not only his pleasure but the swordsman’s as well.

Sanji ran his hands up Zoro’s back, dragging his nails lightly and feeling the thin slick of sweat under his pads as he did so. Zoro arched back into it as Sanji pressed an open mouthed kiss against his lover’s throat. The chef could taste the other man and feel the vibrations of the low groan against his tongue.

“I think you look the best like that.” Sanji could hear the want in Zoro’s voice as he spoke. Sliding his hand into blond hair, the marimo kept on speaking, voice low and husky as he rocked slowly in Sanji’s lap. “You become so needy, so undone, it’s like you’re another person. It’s my favorite you.”

Sanji bit down on Zoro’s neck, the swordsman’s entire body jerking at the slight aggression. He didn’t mind pulling away from his passionate evening for a moment, not after his lover said what he had. It was most likely the best type of loving and romantic confession he would ever get out of Zoro and he would gladly take it.

“Fuck Sanji,” Zoro moaned out, one hand gripping tighter to blond hair as the other slid down to wrap around Sanji’s shoulder once more. Grinding his hips flush against the chef, he dropped his head to Sanji’s shoulder, nipping along his neck.

Sanji knew Zoro was trying to keep him biting at his throat and he did respond a little, mimicking the light nips up the side of his neck as well, biting harder at where his jaw met near his ear and lapping at the mark. The swordsman groaned loudly as he did so, using his hand to keep the blond’s head there.

Sucking at the spot, Sanji moved his hands to grab at Zoro’s ass, bucking his hips up harshly as he pulled his lover closer. Breaking away from his neck, Sanji could already see a splattering of red and hummed in satisfaction at his handiwork. A nice bruise would form and there was no way Zoro was going to be able to hide it.

“Yes… oh fuck yes...” The swordsman mumbled into his skin, each word punctuated by an open mouthed kiss to Sanji’s neck and cheek. He was beginning to roll his hips in longer movements, holding himself flush against the blond before pulling away to slam back down on him again. It was a breathtaking display as Zoro moaned loudly into his ear, the hand at his back digging fingertips into his flesh. It was something the chef knew would be forever burned into his memory.

Sanji leaned up, biting down harshly once more on the spot and sucking fully before he pulled away. Zoro hissed in pain and tipped his head to present the area to Sanji better. The chef didn’t miss the trusting display as his lover seemed to cling to him, caught up in the change of mood that suited his own desires better. Kneading at Zoro’s ass, Sanji hummed lowly against his neck, lapping at the forming bite mark eagerly. Marking one another always brought such a rush to them both.

Caught up in his moment of aggression, Sanji rolled them over, throwing Zoro to the side where his back hit the floor hard. The swordsman’s eye snapped open as his shoulders dug into the mats and he arched his back, groaning at the spike of lust that Sanji had no doubt ran through him.

Sanji let his eyes trail over the swordsman for a moment, taking in how his body glistened with sweat and his chest heaved with labored breaths. His length lay heavy and full against his stomach, the head flushed just as deeply as the rest of his body. Bastard was downright fucking gorgeous and for Sanji’s eyes alone. He watched as Zoro swallowed hard, eye closing again as he did.

The chef climbed back over him, bracing his arms on either side of him and grinding his arousal against Zoro’s ass once more. Tentatively the swordsman’s hand came up, fingering at the mark as he eased his eye open to gaze up at the blond. His pupil was blown wide as he simply stared up at Sanji, probably trying to figure out just how obvious the bite was. “They’ll know,” was all Sanji said, smirking as Zoro dropped back to the mats with a groan and wrapp a leg around him, his heel digging into the chef’s hip as he raised his own.

Leaning down, the blond pressed a simple kiss to the dip in Zoro’s throat as the other man swallowed. “No,” Zoro’s words were breathless, mere whispers as he spoke to the ceiling. A hand splayed against the middle of Sanji’s back as he rocked his hips against Sanji’s length. “No more of this. Just fuck me.”

“Give me this,” Sanji murmured into Zoro’s skin, reaching a hand between them to line up once more, easily slipping into his lover’s heat. He groaned loudly as Zoro’s breath hitched in his throat and their hips fell flush against one another. “And I will make it up to you next time.”

Zoro gave a throaty whine as he rolled his head to the side, clearly pouting. Sanji was about to laugh at it when the swordsman’s hand moved from his back to cup his neck and pull him down till their foreheads met. Sanji met the other man’s eye as he inhaled and quirked a sharp brow at him. “As rough as I want?”

“Like we fought instead of fucked.”

Zoro groaned loudly, tipping his head to kiss Sanji. His actions were gentle, a simple press of lips before pulling away. “I love you Sanji.” He whispered, closing his eye and nodding against Sanji’s forehead. “Okay.”

The blond pulled back, keeping his pace slow as he began to move, distracting Zoro with a deep and lazy kiss. Brushing his bangs back from where they had been stuck to the swordsman’s forehead, Sanji kept his hand in the short strands. Scratching at Zoro’s scalp as they kissed, the need to breathe eventually took over and Sanji regretfully broke the kiss, panting against the swordsman’s mouth.

Their bodies still moved fluidly against one another, Zoro’s hands pressed against his back as he rocked into each thrust Sanji made. “I love you Zoro,” the chef breathed out, pecking at the corner of his mouth. “I love you so much.” He dropped his head to bury his nose in Zoro’s neck as one of the swordsman’s hands came up to cup the back of his head.

“Sap,” he commented, but Sanji could hear the smile in Zoro’s words. His fingers tangled in Sanji’s hair as he arched his back slightly, heat radiating from wherever their bodies touched.

They fell quiet for a minute, focusing on sensation instead of picking at one another. Zoro licked at his lip as they met in another slow kiss as they moved together, breaths mingling hot between them when they broke apart. Swallowing, mouth feeling dry, Sanji closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against his lover’s. Despite the shifts in mood tonight, the chef couldn’t think of any other place he would rather be. This was perfect. This was them.

Sanji could feel his body beginning to give into to his release, the slowly building heat in his gut suddenly flaring to life as he was able to get lost in his own thoughts of Zoro and their night. Shifting his weight to one hand, the chef slid the other down his lover’s side, massaging just above his hip bone with his fingertips.

Kissing along the swordsman’s jaw, he lingered on his mark, sucking on it again as Zoro groaned under him and his fingers tightened in his hair. He gave a breathless curse, rolling his head away from Sanji and jerking his hips harshly against the blond. Sanji simply smirked at the reaction, knowing full well that was what he was going to get out of the larger man.

Shifting his weight to his knees, Sanji moved his other hand to grasp tightly to Zoro’s hair, yanking his head to the side and bit down sharply on that forming bruise. The swordsman cried out loudly, bucking his hips, but the chef kept them pinned in place by the hand that still lingered at his hip. “You’re close aren’t you,” Sanji started, letting himself shift gears verbally, even as he continued to slowly rock into the tightening heat of his lover.

The blond was actually enjoying himself, being able to give Zoro little tastes of what he liked while the swordsman gave Sanji his all. The hand grasping short hair tightened and Sanji purposely thrust sharply into the swordsman. Zoro’s entire body jerked, clenching around Sanji and both men groaned at the rush of want that ran through them. “I can feel how close you are.”

Zoro swallowed. “Cook, wait,” he panted, eye closed and expression betraying his enjoyment. Sanji simply hummed in reply, increasing the pace in which he moved, worming his hand from Zoro’s hip in between them. Wrapping his fingers around the swordsman’s arousal, he slid from base to tip in one movement, grip tight and pulling a guttural moan from his lover.

“Wait,” Zoro spoke again, just as breathless as before and he snapped his hand out to wrap around Sanji’s upper arm in an attempt to stop him. “Hang on.”

“For?” Sanji purred the word, pumping Zoro’s length slowly in time to his hips. The swordsman stretched out under him and Sanji shifted so he could lick along his collarbone, feeling small shudders over Zoro’s skin.

“Let me up.” He gasped, the hand Zoro had gripping to Sanji’s arm falling away. Whatever it was Zoro wanted, he didn’t seem in much of a hurry to get it. The blond knew that if what they were doing was truly aggravating Zoro and he wanted to stop, he would do so.

“I’m quite enjoying the view, Marimo.” Flicking his eyes up, Sanji kept the flat of his tongue pressed to Zoro’s skin. He could feel the heat from the other man, could hear the sounds lacking the normal control his lover displayed and the chef just wanted to see more.

Rolling his hips, he managed to stifle whatever it was that Zoro was going to say, instead getting a shudder to wrack his entire body as Sanji brushed against his prostate. “Fuck!” Zoro moaned out, raising his hips to change the angle slightly and wrapping his arms around Sanji’s shoulders once more.

“Shit I love hearing you.” Sanji licked a path down Zoro’s chest as he slid his free hand up his side to rest against his collarbone, fingers licking at the hollow of his throat. Raising his head, the blond licked at the corner of his mouth and slid his hand up just enough to press the arch between his thumb and pointer against the curve of Zoro’s neck.

The swordsman whined, deep in his throat, tipping his head to apply more pressure against Sanji’s grip, encouraging the blond to keep his hand there. Zoro’s hands moved to grasp at the chef’s legs, pulling him flush against the swordsman as Sanji bucked his hips sharply into his lover.

Sanji could feel his own release sneaking up on him as the other man’s fingers dug into the backs of his thighs. Snapping his hips, the blond increased the pulls to Zoro’s length, resting his forehead against Zoro’s chest as he closed his eyes. Below him, the swordsman’s body jerked into each one of Sanji’s thrusts, low moans and groans spilling from his mouth as his body grew tighter around Sanji.

Groaning, Sanji sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, trying to last a little longer. Zoro’s breath caught, a weird squeak Sanji would forget he heard, telling him he’d fully found the marimo’s sweet spot. “Sanji,” he gasped out breathlessly, his name barely audible as it fell from Zoro’s lips. The sound of his name only made Sanji snap his hips faster against Zoro’s own as he adjusted slightly to make sure he was able to continuously pleasure the swordsman.

Sanji pressed open mouthed kisses to sweaty tanned flesh, moaning wantonly as he felt Zoro’s whole body tense and his lover’s release spilled over his hand. Fingers tightening a bit harder against the swordsman’s throat, Sanji raised himself back up, meeting the marimo’s eye. There was a primal want there, an animalistic need that Sanji had actually come across accidently when they’d started this entire thing. Zoro’s back arched further as Sanji pressed his thumb against the pulse is his lover’s throat and stroked him through his high.

Sanji felt his own release crash through him at that, whole body stilling as he ground his hips flush against the swordsman. He saw white, ears ringing as everything blurred for a moment and the chef lost himself to his lust high. He was panting, body humming as he came down and heart racing in his chest. “Zoro?” The chef asked, voice husky with his own weakening arousal at the sight of his lover, but wanting, needing to know he was still with him.

The swordsman swallowed thickly as the blond pulled his hand back and he nodded. “I’m good.” His arms fell to the mats at at his sides as Zoro slowly let his legs fall away from Sanji’s hips. “I’m great actually.” With a genuine smile, he opened his eye to look up at the blond. “How about you? We kinda broke away from your thing there.”

“It’s okay.” Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Zoro’s nose, making the swordsman snort and bat him away playfully. “You gave me something else, so the least I could do was give you what you wanted.”

“Oh yeah?” Raising an eyebrow, the swordsman brought his hand up, once against fingering at the darkening bruise on his throat. The smallest of smirks flashed across his face before Zoro reached up and pushed Sanji’s bangs behind his ear. “And what was that?”

Sanji hummed happily, but shook his head. He wasn’t sure he could explain to Zoro exactly what his words had meant to him anyways. “That’s gonna be a nasty mark. The guys are going to give you shit for it.”

“Let them,” Zoro half growled, moving to grasp Sanji around the waist. “I’ll pop them in the nose or let you have at them.”

“I’m sure you will.” Shifting, Sanji braced his hands and scrunched his nose. “Ready?” Zoro only shook his head, grimacing as Sanji pulled out and laid down next to him with a satisfied groan.

“Hand me one of the towels. I feel fucking gross now.” The swordsman practically whined the words, throwing a hand over his head in the general direction of the stack of towels that was on the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Sanji did so, stretching out to grab his lighter and cigarettes as well. “You’re always sweaty and nasty.” He muttered, feeling his spine pop in a couple different places. He gave a small grunt as he tossed the towel back behind him.

“Yes, but sweaty from working out and being covered in both our cum and lube is different.” Zoro shrugged as he wiped the towel down his stomach before moving on.

“Whelp,” Sanji started, pausing to light his smoke and inhale. “If there was still a mood, you just ruined it.” Rolling over and keeping his cigarette away from the other man, Sanji curled up against Zoro’s side and sighed happily as he rested his head against his chest.

Ignoring his jab, Zoro pushed him in the shoulder lightly before shuffling a little and getting comfortable. “Don’t think you are staying there.”

“I can do what the fuck I want you shitty plant.”

“I’ll get up right now.” Zoro shot back, jerking as if he were going to sit up, but Sanji just tensed against him, sliding his leg a little farther up Zoro’s thighs.

“Stay,” he dragged the word out slightly before taking another drag, simply letting the smoke escape his mouth as he spoke. “Let me finish this and then we can get up. I will make you a snack or something if you want. Hey,” twisting his head to look up at Zoro a little better, Sanji narrowed his eyes. “What’d you want anyway?”

“When? I wanted to finish reading the paper but then you came up here.” Zoro’s tone was a little bored as he looked up at the ceiling. Sanji didn’t really care though, he was gonna get his cuddling in while the other man was still docile enough to let him get away with it.

“You saying you didn’t want to spend the evening with me?” Raising an eyebrow, Sanji took another long drag from his cigarette, leaning over Zoro to tap ash into the tray.

“Not at all.” The swordsman pecked at his cheek. “Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter now.” The hand at Sanji’s shoulder slid up into his hair as Zoro pressed a kiss into the damp strands. “I’m not complaining.”

“Damn right you’re not.” Sanji tossed him a glare before he broke out into a large grin, sitting up fully and looking back down at him. “Come on, let’s go.”

“You’re not gonna finish that first?” Narrowing his eye at him, Zoro sat up as well, eying the half burnt cigarette in Sanji’s mouth. “I thought you wanted to fucking cuddle till that was done.”

“Changed my mind.” With a shrug, Sanji stood, picking up his pants to pull on. “I got a swordsman to feed anyway.”

Zoro stood as well, tugging him close by his pants hem and wrapping his arms around his waist. The marimo inhaled deeply and sighed against Sanji’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to either. Sanji pulled his cigarette from his mouth, carefully wrapping his arms around Zoro’s shoulders and resting his head against his lover’s. “Get dressed Marimo,” Sanji whispered quietly, pulling away to find his shirt and feeling a light blush color his cheeks.


End file.
